Axel's Lost Family
by vampireknight08
Summary: Axel figures out a way to see his dead brother and dead love interest, but will his crush's family ties stop them from being happy. Will the darkness take over them.
1. You Have A Brother!

This is a story basically about Renji being Axel's dead brother. It takes place in after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and after Bleach episode 63. I'm sorry if I get anything about Bleach wrong, trust me I love that anime but I'm only on episode 64 so bear with me. I also may change some minor details.

I may have some spoilers. Srry !

I'm sorry for any mistakes.\

DISCLAMER: Lilandra Hayes does not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach!

I technically only own Lilandra Takashi.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter One: You Have A Brother?!

Things had cooled down with Sora and his friends. Riku was a keyblade master, Axel was now technically Lea, & Xehanort had disappeared. Everything was fine. Today, Riku and Sora were helping Axel train with his keyblade.

"Grrr, I just can't keep it materialized!" yelled Axel in frustration as he failed to keep his keyblade materialized for longer than 1 minute.

"Don't worry Axel, you'll get it soon. You just have to put all of your heart into it," encouraged Sora brightly.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say it, I'm Lea, L.E.A, not Axel."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting."

"Plus you forgot that I don't have a heart."

"I thought we've been through this already, nobodies do have hearts, and you're not even a nobody anymore," said Riku as he leaned against the paopu tree.

"True," stated Lea as he too, leaned against the famous tree. Sora joined them as he sat on the tree with his hands behind his head. They were like that for about 10 minutes before Lea broke the silence with a whisper to himself. "Five more days."

"What's in five days Ax- I mean Lea," questioned Sora.

"It's kinda personal." This sparked Riku's interest.

"You can tell us Lea, we all have our share of personal stuff," said Riku.

"Well…. It's the day that my brother died." This shocked both boys.

"You had a brother?!" exclaimed Sora in disbelief.

"Yeah, his name was Renji Abarai. We were pretty close. You see, I didn't actually come from the 'Land of Departure' world. I was from a place called Hokkaido, Japan. We were just young kids when it happened. He was about 10 years old and I was 8. We were playing in the meadow. Just Renji, me, and our close friend, Lilandra Takashi. The three of us played there a lot. I kind of had a crush on Lilandra. Renji would always tease me about it. We were playing when some strange men appeared …..

/FLASH BACK/

"Ha ha ha, Lea, Lilandra, you two will never catch m-'' Renji fell backwards as he ran into a very shady looking guy with 2 other men tagging along with him.

"Hey kid, you better be careful where you run. You might not run into someone as nice as me, heh heh heh.''

' _These guys give me a bad vibe,'_ thought Renji as he stood up and backed away.

"What, are you scared?" Then the guy noticed Lilandra. She was wearing a blue yukata that had bright pink cherry blossoms on it. She also had her long black hair pinned back with a cherry blossom hair pin that Lea had bought for her. The rest of her hair fell perfectly along her dark skinned face. "Hm, what's this?" He roughly grabbed her rist. "You look like you're worth a lot of money. You're coming with us." Renji quickly slapped the man's hand off of Lilandra's rist.

"Don't touch her you scum!" The man gave Renji an intense glare which was followed by a stern punch. Renji hit the ground with a thud. Struggling to get up. "Hm? So the brat's not dead. Must be a stubborn one, grab him!" The two men did as they were told as they picked Renji up by his arms, his head hung low. There was blood pooling down the side of his face and out of his mouth. "I might have mercy on you, if you beg."

"Not a…. chance….in hell! Asshole!"

"I've had enough of you, brat!" The man unsheathed his sword. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he plunged it deep within Renji.

"RENJI!" Lilandra cried as she sank to the ground, crying tears of blue. Axel held her in his arms, trying to shield her from the horrifying sight while trying to keep his composure but fail miserably. His eyes were wide with fear and sadness. He was at a loss for words.

"How… could you? You … you killed him!" Lea managed to stumble out that one sentence.

"Hey kid, you better keep your mouth shut before I permanently close it!" Lea stayed quiet as they left. Once they were out of sight, he could hold it no longer.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

/flash back end/

Sora and Riku stared at Lea with wide eyes. Sora even had tears streaming down his face.

"Lea…. I'm so sorry."

"There's no need for you to be sorry, it was my entire fault."

"Huh?"

"I just stood there while the one I loved was being taken and did nothing! My brother was the one who had the guts to stand up for her. It should have been me, I should've risked my life for her! If I did, then Renji would be alive, and I wouldn't."

"Don't doubt yourself life that, Lea. Your brother did what he did to protect the two people he held dear. I'd say that, that is one of the bravest ways to die!" said Riku.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way."

"Do you think he's happy?"

"I'm not sure. You see, the last time I saw him wasn't his death."

"Huh?"

"It was a few days after his death. I saw him talking to saw weird guy in a strange black kimono."

/FLASH BACK/

Lea couldn't believe his eyes. There stood his dead brother, talking to a guy in a black kimono with a white coat. The man had long white hair and a 2 swords by his side. Lea didn't know what to do, should he scream in happiness that his brother's alive or run away in fear because he's supposed to be dead. He did neither. He was frozen in place.

"This…. This can't be real. I'm seeing things. I've gone crazy. But, if I've gone crazy then why did I hallucinate a stranger with him?" Lea gasped as the stranger pulled out one of his swords. "No, I'm not going to just stand here like before! RENJI, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" As he yelled, it was too late, the man pressed the butt of his sword to Renji's forehead. "Huh?" As his brother started to glow, Renji slowly turned and yelled the words.

"Hey! Make sure you take care of Lilandra! If you don't, I'll never forgive you!" Those were his last words as he disappeared. Lea fell to his knees in astonishment. He had one chance to get his brother back, now he's gone for good. The white haired man walked towards him.

"Did you know that young boy?"

"Did I know him? Did I know him! That was my brother, what did you do to him! Bring him back!" Lea screamed as he pounded his fists against the taller man's legs. Once he realized that his fit was making no difference, he sank onto his hands and knees. "Bring him back; I can't make it without him. What did you do?"

"You don't need to worry now; your brother is in a better place."

"What? Where?"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, I'm a soul reaper from a place called the Soul Society. It's a great place where all of the spirits go. You will too, when your time comes." He patted Lea on his head. "Before I leave, please tell me your name."

"It's Lea, Lea Abarai. What's your's?"

"My name is Captain Ukitake." The man stuck his sword out and twisted it like a key as a big gate appeared. "It was nice meeting you Lea. Make sure that you lead a good life, because life is short. Goodbye."

/FLASH BACK END/

"Soul Society?" questioned Riku.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Lea, I think what I'm about to tell you will make you very happy."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was traveling to new worlds, I came to a place called Karakura Town in Japan."

"I know that place; I moved there a year after my brother's death."

"Well, while I was there I met a man who could tell I wasn't from that world. He told me how his world worked and things about the Soul Society and soul reapers. I think he might be able to help you find your brother."

"Really?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll help you find your brother!" said Sora enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys."

"Well what are we waiting for; let's get on the Gummi Ship and go!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: So I added an OC, she won't be like a main character; I just wanted to give Lea a girlfriend because he's alone. I also may give Riku a girl too. He's so lonely. Anyway, I'm gonna put a vine in my next chapter. Chapter 2 is going to be shorter because it takes place on the Gummi Ship.

*SPOILER WARNING*

Also, if you didn't play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep or KH: Dream Drop Distance then you wouldn't know that Lea is Axel's Human form. Axel turns back into Lea at the end of KH Dream Drop Distance. He also gets a keyblade. He's just basically Axel without those marks under his eyes.

Lea: Dude I sound like a real wuss.

Vampireknight08: Don't worry, I think it's cute.

Lea: Oh and another thing, why do I have a crush on you!?

Vampireknight08: Readers pay no attention to what he just said!

Lea: Readers, her name is Lilandra, she just put herself into the story.

Lilandra: If you're going to be a motor mouth then I'll take you out of the story.

Lea: YOU CAN'T, THE STORY IS ABOUT ME!

Lilandra: -_- Crap

BYENIE!


	2. Our Favorite Rocket Ship!

HI GUYS!

IT'S ME LILANDRA!

Lilandra: Yes it is true that I put myself into the story, but it's my story so I can do whatever I want with it!

Lea: Oh really?!

Lilandra: Yeah really, I could make you do the Macarena!

Sora: Please, I would love to see that!  
Lea: Shut up, man!

Riku: I will die surrounded by idiots. Anyway, Lilandra doesn't own Bleach nor' Kingdom hearts because if she did, they'd be crap.

Lilandra: HEY! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE DOING THE MACARENA WITH LEA!

Riku: …..

Lilandra: That's what I thought!

CHAPTER 2: Our Favorite Rocket Ship!

Sora, Lea, and Riku were in the Gummi Ship, taking directions from Riku. Everything was quiet so Sora decided to lighten the mood with his favorite song.

"Hey guys!"

"What?"

" _We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, little Einsteins! Climb aboard, get rea-"_ Riku covered Sora's mouth to prevent him from singing anymore of the Little Einstein's theme song.

"Sora, what did I tell you about singing that song!"

"Geez, calm down Riku, it's just a harmless song." said Lea.

"It's not harmless when this idiot sings this stupid, childish song 30 times a day!"

"And you don't think it's stupid and childish to be riding in a ship called the Gummi Ship." Lea had won that argument. Riku released his hold on Sora and sat down, practically fuming. The trio sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

/Once in Karakura Town/

"Wow, this place is really cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora calm down, your drawing more attention than our clothes," commanded Riku.

"Yes, mom." Riku just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Ah, I remember this place so well." said Lea.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you move?" questioned Sora.

"There were too many bad memories for me in Hokkaido. It's where my brother and the one I loved died."

"Wait, I know Renji died there but Lilandra too! What happened to her?"

"She had a very weak heart. She would often cough up blood and faint if she over exerted herself. One day …

/flash back/

Lea and Lilandra were lying under the stars.

"Hey Lilandra, did you hear about the story where there are two necklaces buried at the top of that mountain. It's said that if anyone wore those necklaces that they would be together forever."

"Really? Are you gonna try to get them?"

"Huh? Nah, a weak boy like me could never make it to the top of that steep mountain." The mountain wasn't a very tall mountain but it was still a mountain none the less. It would be even harder for a kid to try climbing it. "I do wish that I could get them though. I would give you one so that we could be together forever." Lilandra stared at him longingly. "It's getting late, we should go home."

"You can go on ahead; I have something I wanna check out."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lilandra smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." As he left, he heard her say 'goodbye Lea' in a sad tone.

As he walked home, he thought about how odd Lilandra's choice of words was.

"Why would she say goodbye? We're going to see each other tomorrow. It's not like I won't ever see her again, unless….." He froze as realization struck him. In a flash, he was running as fast as he could towards the mountain.

/Lilandra/

Lilandra huffed and wheezed as she climbed the steep mountain. Once she neared the top, happiness took over her senses so much that the rocks under her feet fell, causing her to fall along with them. She screamed as fell. She luckily grabbed onto a large branch that was strong enough to be able to hold her weight. Even so, she still persevered her way to the top of the mountain. At the top she looked for something to dig with. She found nothing. She used her sore, battered, hands to dig. She dug for quite some time and still no necklaces. Thoughts of regret raced through her head.

'What if the legend isn't true? I did this for nothing?! What if I can't get down?! I don't want to be stranded up here!'

After she was about to give up all hope, she felt a cool material grace her hands. She dug faster and soon found two necklaces. She could almost cry in happiness but she knew that she was only half way done. She walked over to the edge of the top, wheezing harder than before. Her heart was at its small limit. She could barely see clearly. She looked down the edge of the horrendous mountain. She suddenly got dizzy as her world went black. She fell down the mountain, hitting every rock it had.

/Lea/

"LILANDRA! LILANDRA WHERE ARE YO-" He felt time come to a halt as he saw Lilandra's bloody body on the ground, barely breathing. "LILANDRA!" 'I've got to get her to a hospital!"

He carried her into town. Many people gave him weird stares but no one offered to help him. Once he was at the hospital, nurses came and took her into intensive care.

"Please, please save her, she's all I have left!" he told a nurse as he sat outside of her room.

"Just calm down, I need you to tell me both of your names and what happened."

"I'm Lea Abarai, and she's Lilandra Takashi. I think she tried to climb the mountain because of the legend. You've got to help her, she has a weak heart! She can't take this strain!"

Another nurse came out of the room. "The patient is awake but she keeps yelling for someone named Lea."

"I'm Lea!" The nurses led him into the room. His eyes widened as he saw her condition. She was covered in bandages that weren't stopping the bleeding at all.

"Please, get Lea, I need to see Lea!"

"Lilandra, I'm here!"

"Ah, I'm glad."

"What were you thinking?! That legend probably isn't real anyways!"

"But it is," she said as she opened her hand, revealing two necklaces, one silver, one gold. She draped the gold one over his head and onto his neck. The gold one was an outline of a heart. She put the silver one on herself. The silver one was had a slightly smaller heart that looked like it would fit perfectly into the gold one. "They fit together." Lea couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Why! Why did you risk your life for these necklaces?!" Lea yelled as he clung to her.

"I did it for you."

"I'm not worth it!"

"Yes you are. I did it because I lo-"she didn't, get to finish her sentence as she fell limp in his arms. His eyes went wide as the room was filled with the sound of the machine going, Beeeeeeeee, Indicating that she had died.

"No…. NO…. LILANDRA NOOOOOO!"

/FLASH BACK END/

"After that, I went into a full despair. I had lost both people who meant the world to me. They were gone, forever. I was about to give up on life when a weird portal appeared and a mysterious voice told me that though the portal, I could start a new life. That's how I got to the Land of Departure. I easily fell for Xehanort's trick." The trio all shared sad faces, until they heard clapping behind them.

" Well, that was certainly the most depressing thing I've ever heard in about a week." They turned to see a weirdo wearing an old style kimono, a green stripped het that covered most of his eyes and some old style Japanese shoes. There was also a huge muscular man behind him.

"Nice to see you again, Kisuke Urahara," greeted Riku sarcastically.

"Aw, you make it sound like it's a bad thing that I'm here."

"Actually, you're the one that we're looking for."

"Oh really? Well, what may I do for you?"

"We need to go to the Soul Society."

"Hm, may I ask why?"

"We need to find a lost relative." Urahara thought for a moment.

' _I might get in trouble if I do this but things have been so boring and quiet. I need something to entertain me.'_

"Ok, I'll send you three there. First, we need to change a few things about you all. You stick out like a sore thumb in the world of the living; just think how much you'll stick out in the Soul Society. Follow me to my shop."

/At the Shop/

Urahara made them wear black hakamas and gave them swords. The hakamas would disguise them as soul reapers and help them move around more freely without suspicion.

"What do we need these swords for, we have keyblades," questioned Sora.

"Because, a keyblade only works on heartless, inverse, dream eaters, etc. Lea doesn't have to worry, his chalkrams are sharp and will cause quite a bit of damage. Let me explain, Lea, you have two swords they are now your zanpaktos. Once you learn the name of your zanpakto, they will be able to change into their chalkram forms."

"How do I figure out my zanpakto's name?"

"It'll tell you when the time comes. Sora, Riku, I'm not sure what type of weapon your zanpaktos will change into but it's basically the same thing I told Lea. While you're there, watch out for Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The first two are incredibly strong and dangerous and the last one is just a nut job that will try to dissect you. If you get caught, say that you're new recruits for squad 4. The squad captain is Retsu Unohana."

"Who are you idiots looking for anyway?" rudely questioned Ginta as he drank some water.

"My brother, Renji Abarai." Ginta quickly spit out the water and laughed hysterically.

"DUDE! You're related to the moocher!? Oh my god I feel sad for you! Having and idiot brother like that must be hard!"

"Oh yeah, I bet it must be worst having to deal with a loud mouth brat every day." Lea retorted.

"What did you say!?"

"GINTA!"

"Yes Mr. Tesai sir!" Ginta chocked out, fearing of his punishment. Tesai quickly picked him up by his feet and spun him like a tornado.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting our guests!?"

"AHHHHHH TESAI STOP I'M SORRY, I'LL BE GOOD." Ginta fell flat on his face as Tesai put him down.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm about to throw up last night's dinner," he groaned, not moving. Tesai turned towards Lea.

"Now for your punishment, do the Macarena while I video tape it!" he commanded.

"But-

"NOW OR SUFFER!" In complete fear, Lea started to dance the Macarena as Tesai recorded it.

"Remind me not to mess with that guy," whispered Sora.

"I can sense that you all have strong but undiscovered spiritual power deep within you. I think you'll survive. I think you're ready. Follow me." Lea stopped dancing but got a feeling that Tesai was glaring daggers into his back as he followed Urahara.

Urahara led them into what looked like a desert under his shop. He summoned the gate.

"When you get in there, run. I can only keep it open for a short time. Oh, and one more thing, if you see a big monster looking thingy, run for your life. If it touches you, you'll be lost forever. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Go!"

They all ran into the gate, running as fast as they could.

"I'm glad that the monster thing that Urahara mentioned isn't here," said Sora. They heard a weird sound behind them and saw a huge weird thing. "Oops, I spoke too soon." Riku started using his dark roll to speed up and Lea was naturally fast. "Hey guys, wait up!" Lea simply flipped Sora onto his back as they finally made it to the end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lilandra: Yay that was a good place to end!

Sora: Why am I so slow!?

Lilandra: Don't hate the player, hate the game!

Sora: -_-

Lilandra: Lolz, anyway, sorry if this chapter seemed sorta depressing it just fits the story line.

BYENIE!


	3. Blast Off!

Lilandra: Konichiwa amigos!

Lea: You're neither Japanese nor Spanish.

Lilandra: I know but a girl can dream, right?

Lea: …. Sure. I can't believe that you actually made me do the Macarena in the last chapter! Why did you have Tesai record it?

Lilandra: Because it will come back to bite you in the butt later!

Lea: I'm deeply terrified!

Sora: Stop torturing poor little Lea!

Lea: Who are you calling little, shorty!?

Sora: Hey, I was defending you, you behemoth!

Lea: Behemoth!

Riku: *sweat drops* So much stupid!

Urahara: Anyways, Lilandra does not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.

/

Chapter 3: Blast Off!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The trio landed roughly onto the ground because the gate ended in the sky.

"Ugh, why did the gate have to end in the sky?!" groaned Sora as he rubbed his sore bum.

"That stupid Urahara," replied Riku. "He said that we need to find some guy name Kukaku Shiba. He gave me a letter to give to him so that he'll help us."

"Hmph, you three must be lost. It's rare that we have humans just falling from the sky," said an unknown voice behind them. They looked and saw a tall woman that was well endowed and wore a towel around her long black hair, a red shirt and a white skirt. She also bore a sword and had a Japanese tattoo on her arm.

"Sorta, we're looking for a guy named Kukaku Shiba," explained Lea.

"Well, I don't know any _**guys**_ named Kukaku Shiba, but I'm a female named Kukaku Shiba."

"You're Kukaku Shiba!?"

"Yep! That's me. What do you need?" Riku gave her the letter. Her eyes widened as she read it. "Friends of Kisuke, hmmm, I'll help you. GANJU!" A weird guy came rushing out wearing a green tunic.

"What is it sis?"

"I need you to use your spiritual pressure to create a cannon ball to break into the Seireitei."

"What for?"

"Don't ask me why just do it!"

"Okay okay, I'll do it."

"WARNING, THREE RYOKA HAVE ENTERED THE SOUL SOCIETY! BE ON GUARD!" said a loud an announcement.

"What's a ryoka?" questioned Sora.

"It's what you three are, intruders, humans that aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh."

"Follow me." Kukaku led them to the cannon room. They were all amazed as the floor rose up to reveal the large cannon.

"W-wait, we're actually g-going to s-shoot off in a c-cannon!" said Sora in a shaky tone.

"Yep; you're not scared are you?"

"M-me? Never! I can't say the same about these two." Lea and Riku both glared at him.

"Ganju, start making the ball."

"Ok." Ganju started to make the cannon ball form around them but it wasn't stable.

"Damn, it won't work, the spiritual pressure isn't strong enough for all four of you," said Kukaku.

"Will this help?" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade and shot his light into the core as it instantly stabilized.

"Wow, that's useful. Let's get this show on the road!" They pushed the ball into the cannon and got ready. "One, Two, Three, BLAST!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sora: Now we're criminals!

Lilandra: Yep, ain't it cool!

Riku: NO, it's not cool!

Lilandra: Buzz kill goodie two shoes!

Riku: I've given up on humanity because of you.

Lilandra: YAY, I'M AN INPIRATION!

Riku: … -_- ….


	4. Say My Name!

Lilandra: We're back, ain't it great!

Riku: … No

Lilandra: Is he still pissed about last time?

Lea: Yep, he can hold a grudge.

Lilandra: *sulks in a corner* Aww, he hates me!

Vanitas: Don't worry; no one could ever hate you.

Lea: Hey, she's supposed to be MY girl!

Vanitas: If you don't do the moves; you can't win the dance competition.

Lilandra: Oh, such wise words!

Lea: What are you even doing here; you're not even in this story!

Vanitas: I know, it's a shame isn't it.

Lea: *fuming* Grrr

Sora: Yay, it's my turn to do the disclaimer! Lil-

Riku: Lilandra does not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: RIKU, YOU STOLE MY THUNDER!

Riku: …..

Ichigo: Just start the chapter already!

Lilandra: Ok, ok, don't be pushy.

Chapter 4: Say My Name!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed as they got blasted into the sky. Ganju just gave them weird stares.

"So, why are you ryoka breaking into the Seireitei?"

"Don't make it sound as bad as in illegal, we're just visiting someone," answered Lea.

"Visiting who?"

"Renji Abarai."

"Renji Abarai! Why would you wanna see him?!"

"He's… an old friend."

"Oh. Hold on tight because we're literally breaking in!" Ganju sped the ball up and aimed straight for a big dome surrounding the Seireitei.

"Wait, what!?" said Sora.

"How else did you expect us to get though the dome?"

"I don't know! Maybe lightly phasing through it?!"

"Nah, we're gonna bust a big hole into it! Get ready for impact!" he said as they neared the dome.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three screamed as they hit it with great force.

"Heh, noobs. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Ganju forced all of his spirit energy into the cannon ball as it broke through. As soon as they were on the other side, huge winds started circling around them.

"GANJU, WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Riku.

"It's the force of the spiritual pressure being released at once! Hold on to each other or else you'll be separated!"

The trio held hands as Ganju started to fly away.

"Ganju, what about you?!" yelled Riku.

"I'll be ok, I'm just gonna go back home! GOOD LUCK!" With that they went their separate ways.

/Meeting Hall/

All of the Court Guard Squad captains stood in two lines in front of their leader, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the recent activity involving the three ryoka. They have recently made their way into the Seireitei."

"What! That's impossible!" said Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I wonder if they're friends Ichi!" said Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi who had decided to come to the meeting with her captain. "What do you think Kenny?"

"I think that if they are friends with Ichigo then they had better be strong," replied Kenpachi Zaraki.

"We cannot be sure of that until we capture them and interrogate them on their reason for coming here," said Head Captain Yamamoto. "They are to be taken I alive, understand?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good, meeting dismissed."

They all walked out, returning to their barracks. Momo Hinamori walked as she felt the cool breeze. She had recently become the Captain of squad 5 in place of Sosuke Aizen who had betrayed the Soul Society. Also, Shuhei Hisagi, former lieutenant of squad 9 had replaced Kaname Tozen. Momo smiled as she saw her best friend, Lilandra Ichimaru, the one who had replaced Gin Ichimaru as captain of squad 3. Many people had disagreed with the decision to make the traitor's adoptive daughter become a captain but Captain Yamamoto's decision was final. Momo ran toward Lilandra.

"Hi Lilandra!"

"Hello Momo, how are you today?"

"I'm fine; would you like to come over today?"

"Don't we have to look for the ryoka?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wanna look for them together?

"Sure."

"I wonder what the ryoka are like. What do you think Lil?"

"I've never met a ryoka so I wouldn't know."

"You've barely met anyone, your father kept you secret till he left, remember?"

"Yeah, you were the only one I knew until I became a captain."

"Do you wish you could've gone with you father?" Lilandra thought hard.

"No, I'm fine being here, plus I know that what my father is involved with is bad."

"Good to know that you're on our side. I know I miss Captain Aizen. I almost fell apart when I found out that he was just using me. But I'm happy that you were there to help me get through it!"

"Yeah."

The three landed harshly in Seireitei.

"OW!" whined Sora as Riku and Lea helped him up.

"I wonder where we should start, this place is like a maze," commented Lea.

"Yeah." They all tensed as they saw a young man walk around the corner. He had about chin length black hair and was a little taller than Sora. He had a dopey expression on his face.

"Who are you; I don't think I've ever seen you three before?"

"I am Raito and this is Axel and Satoshi. We are new recruits for squad 4," said Riku, praying that the boy believed his lie.

"New recruits? That means that we're in the same squad, I'm from squad 4 too. Nice to meet you, my name is Hanataro Yamada."

"Nice to meet you Hanataro!" said Sora in his usually upbeat tone.

"Hey, why do you guys have swords?"

"Huh?"

"Squad 4 takes care of chores and healing; only our lieutenant and captain have swords."

"Oh, we're just carrying them for some other soul reapers," answered Riku.

"He'd have to be a complete idiot to believe that," whispered Lea.

"I think it's believable," whispered Sora.

"My point exactly."

"Oh, so you're just holding them for someone else, I get it," said Hanataro.

'Man, he really is and idiot," thought Riku and Lea.

"You look lost; you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Renji Abarai," answered Lea.

"If you're looking for him then you're in the wrong place; he's stationed on the other side of the Seireitei. I can take you to him if you want; I'm done with my work for today."

"Thanks." Having an actual soul reaper with them would defiantly help them stay out of suspicion. Also, it was like having their own personal map.

/The World of the Living: Ichigo's House/

Ichigo was sleeping in his room, finally getting a break from all of the homework and hollow fighting. Rukia entered the room.

"Ichigo wake up! There's and emergency in the soul society!" No response. "Ichigo!"

"…."

"ICHIGO!"

"….."

"Fine, I'll just have to do it this way." She took out her spirit glove and yanked Ichigo's spirit out of his sleeping body.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!"

"It's your fault, you wouldn't get up!"

"So! You wouldn't be able to either if you hadn't been asleep in 4 days!"

"There's no use fighting with you; there's an emergency in the soul society. I've already called the others so c'mon!"

"Ugh, fine!"

/Urahara Shop\

At the shop was Uryu, and Chad.

"Where's Orihime?" questioned Ichigo.

"She's visiting family," answered Uryu.

"Oh. So what is this big emergency?"

"Three ryoka have invaded the Seireitei," answered Urahara.

"And they want us to help capture them, am I right?"

"Exactly."

"UGH."

They all follow Urahara to his training ground and go through the gate.

Riku, Sora, and Lea followed Hanataro under the aliases of Raito, Satoshi, and Axel. They walked in peace until they felt a strong spiritual pressure.

"Dude, what is this!?" questioned Sora who was barely able to stand.

"It's someone's spiritual pressure! It's probably a captain," answered Hanataro. They all shivered when a creepy looking man came into view. He had jet black, long spikey hair and wore a black kimono with black hakamas with a white haori. He carried a rugged sword.

"So, you're the ryoka."

"No, no, no, no! There're new recruits for squad 4 Mr. Captain Zaraki Sir!" said Hanataro frantically.

"Really, is that what they told you? And you were dumb enough to believe them?! Squad 4 members don't even wield swords!"

"W-well, th-they're holding them f-for someone," stuttered Hanataro.

"Wow you're stupider than I thought!"

"Hanataro, who is this guy?" asked Riku.

"He's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the strongest squad, squad 11! Also the most blood thirsty squad."

"Wow."

"Um, are you guys really the ryoka?"

"Yeah, sorry we lied to you before. Our names are really Sora, Riku, and Lea," said Sora apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand."

"Now get your zanpakto ready, and fight me!" said Kenpachi as he readied his weapon.

"But Kenny, the head captain wanted them captured alive!" whined a small girl with pink hair, on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"You're right; if I fight them then they will die."

''Then how about having them fight me," suggested a boy with orange spikey hair and a giant sword on his back being followed by a girl in a blue dress, a tall muscular guy, and a slender boy in glasses.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I haven't seen your ass in a while. What rock have you been hiding under?"

"Very funny Kenpachi." He jolted as the pink haired girl jumped onto his shoulder.

"ICHI I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! Are you gonna play with Kenny soon?" Ichigo's face went pale as he remembered his fight with Kenpachi.

"Um... no. Anyway, let me take the ryoka to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"We're not leaving with you!" said Lea.

"Fine, I guess it's the hard way, but don't worry, I'll just knock ya out or something." The trio took out their zanpaktos as Ichigo rushed towards Riku. Their swords clashed. Riku smirked as he swung at Ichigo but he was gone from sight. Riku looked around cautiously before feeling a sharp pain in his back as Ichigo flash stepped behind him and slashed. It wasn't a deep cut but still enough to bleed, a lot.

"RIKU!" yelled Sora as he watched his childhood friend fall to the ground. "I'll make you pay for that!" He rushed towards Ichigo as he swung his blade but failed miserably and received a harsh punch straight to his stomach, causing him to cough up some blood and pass out.

'Damn! This guy's strong!' thought Lea as he blocked some of Ichigo's attacks. 'Shit! I suck at using a sword! I need my chalkrams! If only I knew its name!'

Ichigo punched Lea so hard that he flew and hit the wall behind him. He felt his himself drifting away and found himself in a grassy field. The sun was shining brightly and he could see trees in the distance. It felt so peaceful.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" he asked himself aloud.

 ** _"No, you're not dead. You're in your mind."_** He heard a voice that sounded exactly like him. He turned and saw a huge phoenix whose flames were burning brightly.

"Who are you?"

 ** _"Your zanpakto."_**

"My... zanpakto?"

 ** _"Yes. You want to know my name?''_**

"Yes, if it will help me save my friends."

 ** _"Search deep within yourself."_**

"What?" Lea thought hard about what his name could be. 'Zantitu, no. Quilia, no. Doreamon, hell no. Rumpilstilskin, get real!' "I don't know."

 ** _"Think harder, Lea!"_**

He searched his soul for the name.

'Ato... Atoni... Atoni Shi' "I'VE GOT IT!"

/REALITY/

"Your name is Atoni Shibou!" Ichigo jumped back in surprise as a fiery red spiritual pressure surrounded Lea. Fire surrounded his 2 blades as they transformed into his chalkrams.

"Hmph, it looks like you're going to be a bigger challenge than I thought." Lea stood up and swung his chalkrams in his hands playfully.

"You ready Ichigo!"

"Yeah." The two charged at each other either dodging or blocking the other's attack.

"Hmm, I saw that Ichigo has an upper hand with experience but the other guy can use his weapon at short and long range. This is gonna be a tough fight," said Uryu as Chad nodded in agreement.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as the attack caught Lea off guard and sliced his left side, causing him to bleed quite a bit.

"Damn!"

 ** _"Lea, use my power!"_**

"What?"

 ** _"Call out an attack!"_** Lea said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Jigoku Chotatsu!" It meant 'Hell Raiser' in Japanese. The name fit the attack perfectly as a huge ring of fire appeared around the two. (A/N: The move that Axel uses when he fights Roxas for the last time in 'Twilight Town' in Kingdom Hearts 2 inside of the old mansion) Lea jumped back into the fire, hiding himself in it. Ichigo couldn't feel Lea's presence anywhere until he felt a stabbing pain in his back.

"ARGH! DAMNNIT!" This pattern continued until Ichigo heard Zangetsu's voice.

 ** _'Ichigo! Stop fooling around!'_**

'I'm not! I can't sense his spiritual pressure at all when he's in that fire!'

 ** _'Calm down and focus on his spiritual pressure.'_** Ichigo did as he was told and focused as he searched for Lea's presence.

"Where is he, where is he? He's right...THERE!" Lea was surprised as Ichigo countered his attack and felt Ichigo's zanpakto stab into his stomach. The fire dissipated as Lea fell to his knees, clenching his bleeding stomach.

"Well damn, I guess... I... lost, sorry, brother," was his last words as he collapsed.

"Geez, that one was strong!" said Ichigo. "The red head is gonna need immediate medical attention, the other two weren't hurt as bad but they still need help. Got that Hanataro?"

"Y-yes, right away."

'I wonder why he said brother before he passed out.'

7/17/15

Lilandra: Yay, another chapter is done! I finished this at 2:47 AM. Not very tired because I'm a nocturnal 13 year old going into the eighth grade!

Riku: And we care, why?

Lilandra: Just shut up!

Lea: Hey Lilandra

Lilandra: Yeah, what is it?

Lea: WHY THE FUCK AM I DEAD!

Lilandra: Oh... That... well... ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD! ICHIGO JUST SENT FOR MEDICAL HELP; YOU'RE GOING TO BE OK! I WOULDN'T HAVE A DAMN STORY IF YOU WENT AND FUCKING DIED!

Lea: ...

Sora: I think you may be bi-polar.

Lilandra: No dip Sherlock!

Sora: ... :(

Lilandra: Ugh, I probably do need sleep. Damn.

Vanitas: Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.

Lilandra: OK! :)

Riku, Sora, & Lea: Oh Brother!


	5. I Can't Believe It's You!

Lilandra: Hey Guys! Sorry if I seemed a little crazy last time.

Ichigo: Is that what you call a little crazy?!

Hichigo: If you wanna see crazy then you should let me fight some time, Ichigo.

Ichigo: No way in hell! You'll just kill everyone!

Lilandra: Aw, why won't you let Hichi-sama fight? He's cooler than you!

Ichigo: I don't care how cool he is! He's fucking crazy; he's always laughing while he fights and it makes me look like a stupid maniac!

Hichigo: You can't spell slaughter without laughter!

Lilandra: He has a point there.

Ichigo: Screw this; you're all lunatics!

Yachiru: Lilandra does not own kingdom hearts or Bleach!

Chapter 5: I Can't Believe It's You!

"RECENT NEWS: THE RYOKA HAVE BEEN CAPTURED AND INPRISONED."

Riku, Lea, & Sora woke up with a start and found themselves in a prison cell and they were all dressed in simple white kimonos. They're wounds were also bandaged.

"Where are we?" questioned Sora as he played with the shackles on his rists.

"It looks like they imprisoned us," answered Riku.

"Damn, now I'll never find my brother! I've failed him," complained Lea as he saw their zanpaktos on the other side of the room. "If I could only reach Atoni Shibou!"

"What does atoni shibou even mean?"

"It means 'after death'."

"Don't worry Lea; we'll find a way out of here!" cheered Sora.

"I highly doubt that," said the orange top as he entered the room.

"Go to hell you strawberry bastard!" yelled Lea.

"Geez, you remind me of a jackass I know. Anyways, what's this about you failing your brother?"

"None of your damn business."

"Fine, I just thought that maybe I could help you find him but I guess not," stated Ichigo as he started leaving.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll probably be released soon because you seem to have no ill intent towards the Soul Society. If your brother is here then I could probably help find him. Hell, I might even know him!"

"Fine."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Renji Abarai!"

"That idiot! Geez, I knew you reminded me of him!"

"You know him?!"

"Do I? How could I not. That guy is always pressing my buttons."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's the lieutenant for squad 6."

"Great! So, you'll take us to him right?"

"Yeah. C'mon!" Ichigo opened the cell. They grabbed their zanpaktos, changed, and left.

"Isn't this great Lea? You'll finally get to see your brother again!" said Sora.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him." Then he remembered something. "Hey, carrot top! Do you know a girl named Lilandra Takashi?"

"First, my name is Ichigo and second, I'm sorry but I don't know her. After we get to your brother we'll ask him. He might know. I wouldn't since I'm usually in the world of the living."

"Ok."

Lea was surprised at the way his brother looked once they reached him.

"Hey Ichigo, how's it going?"

"Not bad. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Hello brother," said Lea as he walked into Renji's view. Renji was speechless.

"Lea! But how? Did you die?"

"No, I came from the world of the living so that I could find you and Lilandra."

"She's not with you!?"

"No, she died a long time ago." Renji walked over to him and gave him a punch so hard that he landed harshly on his butt. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I told you to take care of her, remember!"

"I know but I couldn't stop her from dying!" retorted Lea, knowing well that he could've stopped her death.

"How did she die?"

"She fell off of the mountain and her heart couldn't take the strain.

"Well she should be here, somewhere."

"I sure hope so."

"Why is everyone looking so sad?" said a petite girl with her hair in a bun.

"Oh, hi Momo. Meet my brother Lea."

"Wow, you two look like twins!"

"So what's the new captain of squad 5 doing talking to a lieutenant? Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah but I took a break. I came to visit you because my friend went home."

"Oh. Hey, do you know a girl named Lilandra Takahashi?"

"Not exactly. I know a girl named Lilandra Ichimaru. What does she look like?"

"She has long black hair and pretty eyes. Dark skin tone, usually quiet and polite."

"Yeah, that's her! I think she just changed her last name because she was adopted by Ex Captain Gin Ichimaru."

"She was adopted by Gin Ichimaru?!"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. I've been really busy. If she was adopted by Gin then she could've changed."

"Trust me, she's really nice," said Momo as she led towards Lilandra's location. "Lilandra is the new captain of squad 3 in place of her father."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Hey Renji, how come you never saw her? She's probably been here the same amount of time that you have," questioned Lea.

"I can answer that," said Momo, "For some odd reason, Gin kept her a secret from everyone. He never would let her out and he never let anyone near her."

"Then how do you know her?" asked Sora.

"Well, one day I went to visit my friend Izuru who is the lieutenant of squad 3. I couldn't find him so I went to ask Captain Ichimaru if he knew where he was. When I got to Captain Ichimaru's private quarters, I saw Lilandra. We talked for hours. I was the first person she had ever met since she was adopted."

"I wonder why he kept her secret," wondered Riku.

They walked into the main building for squad 3 and stopped at a door marked _captain's office_.

"Here we are!" Momo knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" questioned a voice on the other side of the door.

"It's Momo."

"Come in." They entered the room and saw a slender guy with blonde hair over one eye lying on the couch. "I haven't seen you in a while, Momo. How have yo-" He paused when he noticed the new people. "Who are they?"

"This is Riku, Sora, and Renji's little brother Lea," answered Momo.

"Renji has a brother? Like, actual blood related? Wow."

"Why is he so surprised?" questioned Lea.

"Well, most people, when they come here, never find any of their relatives. If they're a kid then they either get adopted or they just grow up in an orphanage. It's really rare to find anyone that you knew before you died," explained Renji. "Guys, this Izuru Kira."

"Hello, nice to meet you. What do you need?"

"Do you know where Lilandra is?"

"Huh, Captain Ichimaru? She's out at the moment."

"Shouldn't you be with her, you're her lieutenant."

"I don't see you with your Captain. Besides, she wanted to go meet some of the other captains alone."

"Who is she meeting?" asked Momo.

"Captain Kyoraku."

"Ohno."

"Why ohno?" questioned Sora.

"Well, let's just say, Captain Kyoraku is a ladies man."

"You mean he's a perv?!"

"Don't worry. Captain Ukitake and lieutenant Nanao will also be there."

"That's good."

"Did you say Ukitake?" asked Lea.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Sorta."

"Well, she should be back soon. You're welcome to wait here."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes, a tall girl with black hair and was built like Yoruichi, walked into the room. She wore a short kimono similar to the one that lieutenant Nemu wore. She also had the usual white captain haori.

"How was your visit?" asked Izuru.

"*sigh* It was both good and tiring." She froze as she noticed the strangers in the room, but the 2 people that suck out the most left her speechless. "R-r-renji! Lea! Is that you?!"

"Yeah," they both answered as Lilandra fell to her knees.

"I thought that I would never see you guys again. How?" Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Well, I died and became a soul reaper. I'm the lieutenant of squad 6. Lea traveled here with his friends with the help of Kisuke Urahara just to find us."

After they got through all of the mushy stuff, they each caught up on each other's lives.

"So you really did get adopted by Gin Ichimaru?" questioned Renji.

"Yeah."

"What's he like?" asked Lea.

"He's probably the most kind and wise person I've ever met."

"Really?! When I met him, he seemed pretty manipulative and cruel," said Renji

"Yeah, he doesn't have a reputation for being kind and wise," added Momo.

"Whatever, he was kind to me."

"Still, I'm curious as to why he kept you secret from everyone," wondered Riku aloud.

"What would make him of all people want to adopt a kid anyway?" pondered Momo.

"Well, we met when I was still alive," answered Lilandra.

"Really? How?" questioned Izuru.

"Well...

/FLASH BACK/

Lilandra was walking in a wide field and was heading towards her favorite tree which stood proudly in the middle of the huge grassy field. She stopped when she saw a strange man sitting under the tree with his eyes closed. He wore a black kimono with black hakamas and had a slender sword at his side.

'I wonder if he's asleep," she thought as she got closer to him. 'He looks so peaceful.'

"You know, it's not very polite to stare," he said.

'He's awake?!' "Oh, I'm so very sorry! I thought you were sleeping, you looked quite peaceful."

"Oh did I? Well thank you."

"Uh, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Sure. You seem like a nice, innocent girl. Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"No, my parents ran away once I was born. They said that I was just a mistake; they didn't want to have a baby. I'm lucky that my Grandmother wouldn't let them get an abortion. I live with her now.

"A flower such as you was most certainly not a mistake. Your parents were just blind to not see the beauty you are."

"Thank you!" He noticed that she was carrying a sketch pad and some pencils.

"Do you draw?"

"Ah, yes. I usually come here to sketch or paint the scenery. Today, I'm just drawing."

"Do you think that you could draw me?"

"Of course!"

"In return, I will adopt you."

"Eh, what?!"

"When you die."

"Huh?!"

"I'll tell you a secret. When you die, your soul gets sent to a place called the Soul Society. When you get there, I'll adopt you."

"Ok, thank you."

/FLASH BACK END/

"We met like that every day. I didn't believe him at first, the part about the Soul Society. It was a crazy story, but sometimes he would tell me stories of what he did there and I started to believe him. After I died, he kept his word and adopted me."

"What was it like, living with him?" asked Sora.

"Well, I was well taken care of and my father and two other captains trained me-"

"Did you say two other captains? Who?" asked Renji.

"Captain Tozen and Captain Aizen."

"If you met those two them maybe you know some of their plans!"

"Well..." Lilandra shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Lilandra, if you know anything, please tell us!" urged Riku.

"Ok. I was going to give my father some flowers...

/FLASH BACK/

Lilandra reached for the door handle when she heard an unfamiliar voice come from the room.

"So, Gin, how is the progress with the girl?" said a very deep voice.

"Oh it's going great! She shall soon receive training from you both also."

"Great, I can't wait to meet the young beauty."

"We're being watched," said another voice calmly. Lilandra gasped.

"Come out!" commanded the first voice. Lilandra timidly slid the door open and saw her father sitting with two other men. They both wore the captain's uniform. One was a brunette with glasses and the other was dark with sunglasses and long twisted hair in a down tie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!"

"Gin, is this your daughter?" asked the brunette.

"Yes. Isn't she lovely?"

"She is."

"Lilandra, this is Captain Sosuke Aizen and Captain Kaname Tozen. They will be helping me train you."

"It's very nice to meet you both," she greeted as she bowed.

"She has very good manners, like a princess."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, Lilandra, what did you come to see me for?"

"Oh, I wanted to give you these flowers that I picked from the garden."

"Why thank you. They're lovely. Now hurry along."

"Yes father." As she closed the door she wondered about the two men. As her curiosity got the best of her, she stopped to listen.

"She'll make a perfect use, when the time comes," said captain Aizen's voice.

"Yes, but she must learn how to conceal her spiritual pressure," said Captain Tozen.

"I agree, you could sense it from miles away. Isn't that right Lilandra?"

She gasped as she ran away from the door. They could sense her. Once she was far away from her father's room, she laughed at how silly she was.

'How silly am I to think that I could hide from a captain.'

/FLASH BACK END/

"See, there's really nothing useful that I know."

"I don't think so," said Ichigo who had been asleep in a corner until now," there's a lot of useful info in what you know."

"Who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, nice to meet you."

"What's useful in what I said?"

"Well, there's the fact that they were training you for something."

"They were just training me so that I could become a soul reaper too!" she said defensively.

"I think strawberry may have a point," said Renji as Ichigo glared daggers at him for the use of the stupid nickname. "I mean, isn't it weird that you were trained by all three of the traitors. The probably had a secret agenda for you getting strong."

"Also, when she left, that Aizen guy said something about her being a 'perfect use when the time comes'. What's that supposed to mean?" said Sora.

"They are probably planning to use Lilandra in one of their plans," added Riku.

"How sick can you be to you your own daughter as a tool for evil," said Renji in disgust.

*BANG*

They all were startled by the loud sound and were even more surprised to see that the sound was made by Lilandra. She had punched a huge hole into the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm not just gonna stand here and let you all talk trash about the one who took care of me for most of my life! My father was a good man and he wouldn't involve his own daughter in anything evil! He's not that kind of person!" She ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts telling her to wait.

Lilandra: First I would like to say a few things. I'm sorry for spelling Tessai's name wrong in the previous chapters and as I said before, I'm basing the ranks of the soul reapers off of the first season. No one is dead.

Yoruichi: What did you mean when you described yourself as built like me?

Lilandra: Well… same…..sizes…..and stuff.

Yoruichi: Hmm? What sizes? *smirks*

Lilandra: *blushes* Um, the sizes of the….. Of the…

Yoruichi: You can say it.

Ichigo: STOP TRYING TO TAKE HER INNOCENCE AWAY YORUICHI! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Yoruichi: Ugh, fine. You just had to go and ruin the fun.


End file.
